friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
*Pony's Creed: Chapter 2; Lyra and Bon Bon's Past
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 1; Secrets Next: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 3; The Decision Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 2 Octavia's Suspicions ... The next four days had passed. Lyra was beaten, bloodied, and worst of all, missing the warmth of Bon Bon's coat against hers. But she wasn't going to let the templars know that. She wanted to make sure they were confused about who had the upper hoof. She taunted them, practically begged for more beatings with her histerical laughter. But deep down, she was crying, crying out of pain, crying for Bon Bon, crying to let it end. The templars didn't care though. They wanted answers, and they would do anything to obtain them. Lyra was already bleeding in several areas, had her back, lashed at least thirty times, a black eye, and several scars on her face. One of the templars came up to her cell. Templar:" So you won't talk? Fine. Beetroot has decided since you aren't going to spill the beans, he's going to spill your guts." The templar unlocked the cell, and she lept at him, strangling him while the other templars tried to pry her off of him. Lyra:" I'm... gonna murder... all of you! And then, not only will I dance on your corpses, I'm gonna make sure that nopony sees the rmains!" Lyra let go of him, and the other templars grabbed her by her front hooves, and escorted her the hard way. They escorted her into a sacrifice chamber. Beetroot, a grey earth pony stallion, with a black and blue mane, and of course, a beetroot for a cutie mark, was standing behind a sacrificing bed, with a dagger next to his hoof. Lyra was getting a bit scared now, and she didn't care anymore if she showed it. Lyra:" I-I change my mind... I-I'll tell you anything, I swear!" Beetroot:" Too late! I've finally got what I need from a different source." Lyra tried to get out, but was no way. She would sooner let them cut off her horn, than to die like this. It was inevitable. This time, she was crying. Lyra:" (Not like this! Please, not like this! My decisions, what would Bon Bon think? Bon Bon... even if I went back to her, would she forgive me for doing this to her? Would she still love me for who I am, even when I am so messed up? I wish I could hold her, one last time. It's okay, though. As long as I know she still loves me... I can die happy.)" By now, she'd stopped struggling, and accepted her fate, as they chained her limbs to the sacrificing bed. She was powerless in this situation, and she was tired. She remembered the first time she met Bon Bon, all those years ago. ... Seven years ago... Lyra was getting sick in the rain. She had no home, no job. She tried, but nopony wanted to hire her. She tried to apply at the Carousel Boutique once, but Rarity was on a trip in Canterlot. Lyra was quickly running out of bits that she made on playing her lyre. With what she had, she could probably buy a cookie, or chocolate bar. Lyra:" ACHOO!" Lyra was cold, and getting feverish. All she had were a few rags she got from the garbage to keep her warm, but it wasn't doing much. She hugged herself to warm up, and was desperately shivering. Tears fell from her eyes. Well, she couldn't tell what was tears, and what was rain. She began sob. The fever was getting worse. Eventually, she lay down, still whimpering. She had given up hope. That is... until she saw a figure walking towards her through the ally she was laying in. A cream colored earth pony mare, with big blue eyes, and a pink and blue curly mane, and wearing a black rain coat, gasped at the sight of the green unicorn who was hugging a golden instrument in her hooves. The mare ran over with her umbrella to comfort her. Bon Bon:" Dear Celestia! Are okay? Are you sick?" Lyra blinked at the cream colored mare, and checked behind herself, then back at the earth pony. Lyra:" M-me?" Bon Bon:" Yes you! Oh my goodness! You look really sick!" Lyra:" N-no... I-I'm okay." She knew that the earth pony knew she was lying, but it was worth a shot. Bon Bon:" No! I will refuse to trot away, and keep you here rot! Come on! You are coming home with me!" Lyra blinked again, then shook her head. Lyra:" R-really, I'd only be a burden. Trust me. You don't want a clumsy pony like me, resting in your home." Bon Bon:" If you don't come with me, right now, I'll stand out here with you!" The strange mare began stripping off her rain coat, and Lyra saw her cutie mark. Two pieces of wrapped candy. Lyra began to protest as the other pony tried to give her the rain coat. Lyra:" Y-you don't need to..." Bon Bon:" Take it...please." Lyra wanted to protest more, but the cream colored mare had started crying. This strange pony comes out her way to help another strange pony, and Lyra has nothing to offer her. But she did, she could offer acceptance. Lyra:" O-okay. I'llcome with you. Just... please don't cry." Lyra's voice was sickly rough, but genuine. Bon Bon:" Come on, we'll get you to my place. And I won't take no for an answer." Once they got their, the earth pony sat the unicorn down on her couch, lending her a tissue box. Bon Bon:" I believe I haven't introduced myself. My name is Sweetie Drops... but I prefer Bon Bon, if you will. If there is anything I can get you, you just ask, okay?" Lyra smiled at Bon Bon. Lyra:" I'm Lyra Heartstrings, and I'll be fine." Bon Bon:" Well, I'm going to make you some soup. You look like you're starving." Lyra:" It's okay... I-I'm not hun..." Lyra was interupted by a gurgling noise. Lyra:" ...gry." Bon Bon chuckled. Bon Bon:" Your tummy certainly says different." Bon Bon went into the kitchen and began making Lyra's soup. When she came back, lyra was shivering. So Bon Bon got her some towels, and blankets. Lyra happily ate her soup, and Bon Bon watched with delight. Lyra:" Th-thank you. I really don't deserve this." Bon Bon:" Nonsense!" Bon Bon's voice went harsh, and to top it, she had the scowl of an night owl. Bon Bon:" Everypony deserves a chance. I saw you struggling, and I decided to help you not to gain anything in return, but because I'm a pony who wants other ponies to be happy!" Lyra frowned at her own selfishness, and thought about that for a moment. Suddenly, she started shaking again, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Lyra:" And that's why you're so special. I've never done these things that you did back when I lived in Manehatten. All those poor homeless ponies, I just passed by them, I didn't even give them a second glance." Lyra's sobbing became noticable now. Lyra:" I never did anything nice for ponies just because I wanted them to be happy, and I hurt everyday, because I let them suffer, and I didn't lift a hoof to help them!" Bon Bon held Lyra in her hooves. Lyra:" I know I'm not as good a pony as you, and I hadn't done anything to make you trust me, but the truth is... I've lost myself, and I don't know what to do. I feel stupid to ask... but can I stay here... until I find a job, at least?" Bon Bon hugged Lyra even tighter. Bon Bon:" You can stay as long you want. On one condition. Stop beating yourself up for the past. Think of the future, and what you can do to improve the lives of other ponies. Deal." Lyra sniffed. Lyra:" I want... I want to be a better pony." ... Present day... Lyra never did forget that day. The day she wanted to be a better pony. She had tried so hard, but in her mind, could never make up for her past sins. And now she would pay for them. Suddenly, Beetroot's scream echoed the room, and a hooded figure was behind him, her blade in his back. The other templars acted almost immediately, but Vinyl was too fast, and she cut the, down with litte to no effort. She then unlocked Lyra's binding chains, as Lyra began breathing heavily. Vinyl:" Lyra, you alright?" Lyra:" Bon Bon! Is she okay!" Vinyl:" She's fine. She's under protection. She's worried about you. She misses you Lyra." Lyra:" Thank Celestia. I... need her." Vinyl:" You need a hospital, Lyra! You're in no condition for anything right now!" Lyra:" Fine! But I want to see Bon Bon as well!" Vinyl:" Fine." ... Once they got to the hospital, Nurse Redheart was speechless. Leaving Lyra in the nurse's care, she went off to find Bon Bon. ... Bon Bon arrived, tears in her eyes, but the doctors and nurses wouldn't let her in Lyra's room. That didn't stop her from breaking into the room. Lyra was breathing, but she wasn't awake. Bon Bon:" LYRA!!!" Doctor:" W-we tried to stop her..." Redheart:" It's fine. She can stay." The Doctors left, and Bon Bon was crying at the sight of Lyra laying there unconsous. Bon Bon:" Oh Lyra! Why!?" Redheart held her to calm her down. Bon Bon:" Will she make it?" Redheart:" She's sustained major body damage, but she'll be fine. She just needs to rest. We've already sewn her wounds together, but I'm sure that whatever happened, the trauma will stay with her." Bon Bon just weeped. Then Lyra's hoof twitched, and she began to wake up. Lyra:" Bon... Bon?" Bon Bon:" Lyra? You're awake! Thank Celestia, I was so scared!" Lyra:" N-nurse. Can we have a moment?" Redheart nodded, and left the room. Lyra sat up on her medical bed, and held Bon Bon to her chest. Bon Bon:" I'm so sorry! I wanted to help you! I wanted to do... something..." Lyra's voice was raspy. Lyra:" Bon Bon... you've done enough for me. You've been there for me when I needed you most, and I wasn't there when you needed me. When we first met... I said I wanted to be a better pony. Now, I feel like an even worse pony. Instead of saving lives, I've taken them. It's not your fault that I got hurt, it was all me. I let them do this to me. I had no other choice. They wanted to know about the assassins, and I couldn't just tell them." Bon Bon:" But Lyra, if you died... if I never saw you again... I could never live with myself!" Lyra:" If I told them what I knew, they would destroy the assassins, and they wouldn't stop there. They would drive Equestria into anarchy, and not even the princesses themselves would be able to stop it. I did it, not to protect the assassin's specifically. I did it to protect you." Bon Bon:" Lyra..." Lyra:" I... I don't know who I am anymore Bon Bon... I tried to endure the beatings. I-I..." Finally, Lyra's tear dams broke, and she was crying too. Lyra:" I told myself I would be strong! I'm sorry Bon Bon!" Lyra told her everything, shaking more violently with each word. Lyra:" I was weaker than I looked. I laughed at them, I taunted! But deep down, all I really wanted was you! I was so scared Bon Bon! I didn't know what to do!" Now Bon Bon was holding Lyra. Bon Bon:" It's ok. I'm here now. Shhh." Lyra:" I'm so sorry." Bon Bon:" Shhh. I'm here for you." Lyra:" I love you, Bonnie. You're such a good pony, and I'm... I'm..." Bon Bon shut her up with a kiss. Lyra got the message, and clammed up. When their lips parted, Bon Bon smiled at Lyra. Bon Bon:" You aren't a bad pony. I will always love you, no matter what happens." Bon Bon pulled her in for a hug, and Lyra sobbed on her shoulder. An unbreakable bond, some would call it, and they would love eachother forever more. ... Octavia has been worried about Lyra lately. She hasn't shown up for practice lately. Vinyl Scratch was an entirely different story though. She'd been acting very suspicious as of late. Sure, she had always snuck out for parties when they were young, but this was different. Vinyl was keeping secrets, and lying to Octavia. Octavia had been quiet about it for a while, because she knew she'd never get a straight answer. But Vinyl was going too far now. Octavia:" Fiddles? Have you seen Lyra lately. She hasn't shown up for practice." Fiddles:" Hmm? Oh, Lyra was in the hospital last night. Apparently, she was beaten and bruised everywhere." Octavia gasped. Octavia:" Is she alright?" Fiddles:" She's fine, but she said some templars did this to her?" Octavia tilted her head in confusion. Octavia:" Templars? As in knights? Aren't they supposed to be protecting ponies?" Fiddly Twang harrumphed, and continued playing her instrument. Fiddles:" So they say. These so-called 'protectors' are full of horse apples." Octavia:" Wait, wait. Are you saying they aren't doing right by ponies?" Fiddles:" Look, they say they're doing good, but really, they've killed ponies over taxes." Octavia's eyes went wide open. Octavia:" I've never seen, nor heard of these accurrances." Fiddles:" Cause barely anypony notices. You'd think with all their secret prying, they'd have found the assassins by now." Now Octavia was confused gain. Octavia:" Assassin's?" Fiddles:" H-huh?" Octavia:" I think you've strayed off topic a moment." Fiddles:" Y-yeah... that's what happened." Octavia:" Anyways I hope Lyra feels better soon. I would hate if her talent went to waste. She is lovely with that lyre of hers. And rocks well with her guitar." Fiddles:" Heheh. Yeah. I'm suprised even the highest of society ponies here were impressed with her guitar skills when she first showed up. They're usually pretty critical." Octavia nodded, and continued to play her cello. ... Later that evening, when Octavia returned home, the door was closed, but it wasn't locked. Octavia shook her head, and walked in. Furniture was thrown around, and there seemed to be blood all over the floor. Octavia's mind realed with thoughts about what went on here. There was a trail of blood leading to the kitchen. She approached the kitchen cautiously. There was nothing in the kitchen, but more blood, and knives. There was an open spot in the tile floor, and Octavia was getting more suspicious by the moment. Octavia crawled into the open tiles, and found herself on a ladder. Octavia:" (What are you hiding, Vinyl?)" Upon reaching the bottom, Octavia turned to see an unconsious stallion in armor, tied up, and gagged. Octavia gasped in horror at the scene. Octavia:" (Vinyl... what have you been doing down here?)" Octavia tried to come up with a reason Vinyl would do such a thing. Octavia:" (Maybe it wasn't Vinyl. Or maybe Vinyl is a kidnapper. Maybe she has a perfectly good explaination. Or maybe she was planning to murder this pony. Have I been living with a murdering kidnapper all this time? What would happen if Vinyl found me down here?)" Suddenly, something hit Octavia hard over the head, and knocked her out cold. Octavia's body hit the ground, Vinyl scratch holding a baseball bat behind her. Vinyl:" Dang it, Octavia. I just needed more time." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)